Chapter 43 (Illegals)
is the forty-third chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The Mixer continues. Rin begins to show too close to Koichi, and begins to flirt with him. This annoys Kazuha (Kazuho in disguise) and also approaches Koichi. Meanwhile Kaori (Midnight in disguises) egging them on. The Mad Hatters wonder why Koichi gets all the love, who feels a bit awkward. Hina returns from the bathroom and at first it is difficult to recognize her because she has made up her makeup and changes into a more cutesy outfit. She sits between Rin and Koichi, and by her words seems to feel interested on him. This generates jealousy in Kazuho, who takes Midnight and asks her when she is going to arrest the suspects. Midnight tells her that she can not arrest them because at the moment they have not done anything wrong. The waiter arrives with another round of drinks, although nobody knows who to ordered another round but they decide just roll with it. At that moment, to get revenge on Koichi for attracting Rin's attention, Hina sneaks a few drops of a substance into the drink she intends to give him. Meanwhile, in the Hotta Brothers Shop, Naomasa informs Eraser Head of the existence of another type of Trigger, connected to the instant villains who attended the Mixers. This new variant only needs to be ingested to work, so the police suspect the drug is mixed into the drinks, and the victims are getting roofied. Back at the bar, Hina offers a jar of beer with Trigger to Koichi, but he rejects it because he is underage and can not drink alcohol. One of the Mad Hatters decides to take the jar. Then, Hina tries to offer him other drinks, like cola or ginger ale, but Kazuha (Kazuho) says that Koichi can’t handle bubbly drinks. Koichi's partners decide to take the drinks that Hina offered. Desperate, Hina drug more drinks to make sure that Koichi drinks at least one, but the waiter takes them apologizing because they were for other table. Soon, the Quirks of several customers begin to get out of control. Koichi tries to keep the situation under control, and this makes Rin feel more attracted to him. Without being able to stand it anymore, Hina tries to force Koichi to drink. Due to the resulting chaos by the out-of-control Quirks and the panic generated, Midnight decides to act. She uses her Somnambulist Quirk that makes everyone sleep (except Kazuho, Rin and Hina), stopping the rampage. Then, Midnight is faced with Hina, who confesses that she hates seeing Rin hanging out with boys. Although Midnight understand her feelings and shows sympathy towards her, she apprehends Hina. The next morning, Midnight is congratulated by Naomasa for the work done, and Eraser Head could not agree more. Meanwhile, in his Penthouse, Koichi tells Kazuho everything about the incident with the uncontrolled Quirks, the presence of Midnight and the fact that someone drugged the drinks. He also tells her that the girls he was hanging with with were all strange characters, and kinda scary. Kazuho asks him nervously if there wasn’t at least one respectable girl, to which Koichi replies no, all terrifying. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation